Broadcast TV programs are often interrupted by program related content, other programming announcements, or commercial advertisements. Regular interruptions of TV programs by such content could make the customer's viewing experience less enjoyable. Frequent interruptions to a program broadcast in real-time, such as a sporting event, may even cause the customer to miss important events during the game. If the customer is not interested in watching the content during the program breaks, the customer may tune out and eventually lose all interest in watching the program.